kryptofandomcom-20200214-history
Krypto
Krypto is Superman's childhood dog. He is a Labrador Retriever/Fox Terrier mix. When Superman's dad built a rocket, he put puppy Krypto in it to test it, it malfunctioned and crashed in the city of Metropolis. There, he finds a boy named Kevin. Krypto is also weak against kryptonite. His allies are Streaky the Supercat, Ace the Bat-Hound, Robbie the Robin and The Dog Star Patrol. His enemies are Mechanikat, Snooky Wookums and Ignatius. He has a crush on Ruby Trollman This version of Krypto has a slightly different origin story than the comics. He is the main protagonist of the series. Photos images (21).jpg|Flying Krypto images (22).jpg|The Dog Stars images (23).jpg|My Awsome Pet images (24).jpg|Super Dog's Friends images (25).jpg|The KRYPTO LOGO images (26).jpg|"Puppy Problems" image.jpg|"Krypto from Krypton" ndvd0039js.jpg|Krypto as a young puppy. 2-020a-Krypro and Dog Stars Age Regression.jpg|Krypto the Super Puppy Krypto_0016.png Krypto - episode 25 - The Living End_0001.jpg Snapshot 1 (2-14-2014 8-29 PM).png Krypto_0009.jpg Krypto_0013.png Krypto_0014.png krypto glacé.JPG|krypto frozen krypto1.JPG|krypto krypto affaibli.JPG|krypto and a kryptonite Krypto_0007.jpg Snapshot 1 (7-15-2014 8-35 PM).png Krypto - episode 40 - Switching Sides_0004.png Snapshot 2 (4-7-2014 9-24 PM).png Snapshot 3 (4-7-2014 9-25 PM).png Krypto - episode 8 - Feline Fatale_0001.jpg Krypto - episode 40 - Switching Sides_0003.jpg Krypto - episode 52 - Storybook Holiday, part 2_0001.jpg Snapshot 1 (2-18-2014 5-39 PM).png Snapshot 1 (4-17-2014 2-02 PM).png Krypto - episode 31 - Now You See Him..._0001.jpg Krypto_0017.png Krypto_0003.jpg Krypto_0002.jpg Krypto_0010.png 2-020a-Krypro and Dog Stars Age Regression.jpg Puppy Krypto.JPG|Krypto as a puppy. Krypto - episode 44 - A Dog's Life_0001.jpg Snapshot 1 (8-4-2013 10-10 PM).png Snapshot 1 (8-19-2014 8-32 PM).png Powers and Abilities Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Krypto possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. *'Solar Energy Absorption': Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Krypto's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. *'Heat Vision': Krypto can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. *'Enhanced Senses': Krypto has high senses such as hearing, sight and smell. **'Enhanced Hearing': Krypto's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. **'Enhanced Vision': Krypto's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Krypto can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': Krypto can see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. ***'X-Ray Vision': Krypto see through any volume of matter except lead. Krypto's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. this ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. ***'Microscopic Vision': Krypto can see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Krypto can see with better acuity in darkness and to a degree in total darkness. **'Enhanced Smell': Krypto can sniff out a scent and track it, also able to sniff chemicals containing within a certain food. *'Fly': Krypto is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. *'Invulnerability': Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Krypto is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. *'Enhanced Stamina': Krypto is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. *'Enhanced Strength': Krypto's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. *'Enhanced Speed, Agility & Reflexes': Krypto is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. *'Super Breath': Krypto is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Appearance Krypto is a white teenage dog, handsome, floppy ears, long snout, floppy feet and small hands, black triangle nose, round eyes, big arms and legs, yellow collar, tag with the "S" for Superman, ice cream cone-shaped tail and red cape. Weaknesses Kryptonian Physiology Weaknesses: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Krypto possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. *'Vulnerability to Kryptonite & Magic' Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs